<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Concerts, Bad Nights and Good-Looking Strangers by Faltien228</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403027">Of Concerts, Bad Nights and Good-Looking Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faltien228/pseuds/Faltien228'>Faltien228</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Concerts, F/M, First Meetings, music festivals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faltien228/pseuds/Faltien228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you with the black hair!"</p><p>Marinette swears to god, if this is another fan about to lecture her about not being ‘in the spirit of Miraculous’ they’re going to get a piece of her mind. She turns around, ready to hear an earful about it, but when she gets a look at the stranger, it’s all she can do to not let her jaw drop.</p><p>He has golden blonde hair, which falls over his forehead in shiny locks, and she’s tempted with the ridiculous urge to reach up and run her fingers through see if it’s as soft as it looks. His eyes are emerald green, and they shine brightly like twin gems in the darkness of the stadium. He smiles when he sees her looking at him, and it’s like a supernova just went off in front of her eyes. In short, the guy is seriously good-looking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Concerts, Bad Nights and Good-Looking Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The music is loud, and the cheering even more so. Marinette is surrounded by strangers, and she dislikes every second of it, considering the fact that the strangers keep jostling her every few seconds. She sighs. She’s having a bad night. First of all, her best friend Alya dragged her out here to see the popular band ‘Miraculous’ which she didn’t even like. Almost as soon as they arrived at the stadium the concert was being held at, Marinette lost Alya to the crowd. Then, her phone ran out of battery, making her unable to contact Alya to see where she was. And to top it off, the icing on her crap cake of a night, she’d been yelled at by at least three over-enthusiastic fans, heckling her about not being ‘in the spirit of Miraculous enough’. What the hell did that even mean? Marinette’s about to give up and call it a night when she hears a voice from behind her call out,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, you with the black hair!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette swears to god, if this is another fan about to lecture her about not being ‘in the spirit of Miraculous’ they’re going to get a piece of her mind. She turns around, ready to hear an earful about it, but when she gets a look at the stranger, it’s all she can do to not let her jaw drop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He has golden blonde hair, which falls over his forehead in shiny locks, and she’s tempted with the ridiculous urge to reach up and run her fingers through see if it’s as soft as it looks. His eyes are emerald green, and they shine brightly like twin gems in the darkness of the stadium. He smiles when he sees her looking at him, and it’s like a supernova just went off in front of her eyes. In short, the guy is seriously good-looking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Me?" She says, because she’s trying to remember how to speak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, you." He smiles again, and Marinette struggles to breathe. "You okay there? You look a little uncomfortable."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, um," she begins, because she’s an intelligent human being. "My friend dragged me here, and I lost her in the crowd, and I’m not really a fan of this band soooo…" she trails off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Really? Me too! I can’t believe my friend just left me like that." He says. "By the way, the name’s Adrien Agreste."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Huh? Oh, my name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng." There’s silence for a bit, not really an awkward silence, but the kind of silence where you want to say something but can’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you want to go over there, where it’s quieter?" Adrien asks, motioning to a place further away from the stage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sure." Marinette says, because she doesn’t really know what to say and doesn’t want to embarrass herself. They fight their way over to it, and Marinette can feel her ears aching in relief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s more silence for a bit, until Marinette blurts out,"So, what’s your job?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks at her. "I’m unemployed."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette startles. "Oh, er, I’m sorry, really - I shouldn’t have assumed - I mean-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s cut off when he starts snickering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Relax, I was just kidding. I work as a model at my father’s agency."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette glares at him and whacks his arm, because even though they just met, it feels natural somehow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They start talking, and she gleans from the conversation that he’s 22 (the same age as her), he dislikes working at his father’s agency, loves puns (especially cat puns) and he’s a dork.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In return she tells him that she’s also 22, she works as a fashion designer, she loves her work, her parents run a bakery, and she often goes over to help.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Time flies, and when she next checks her watch, she decides that it’s time for her to head home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, I think I might head home now." She tells him. A disappointed look flashes across his face, but only for a second before he brightens up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wanna get coffee with me before you head home? I know the purr-fect place." Adrien shoots Marinette a hopeful look, and she only hesitates a second before she agrees. He smiles that supernova smile again and he starts leading her out of the stadium.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Marinette listens to him chatter on, slipping in puns here and there, she decides to thank Alya in the morning, because even if she didn’t like the band and got separated from her, this is the best concert Marinette’s ever been to.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. </p><p>Fun fact: I actually wrote this ages ago, before I had an AO3 account, and got my friend to post it on her Tumblr. I've been meaning to post it to AO3 for a while, and I finally remembered to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>